This invention relates to a cup, particularly to one having an inner decorative ring revolved to produce interesting and intriguing effect.
Cups are common utensils in our daily life, widely used, having quite variety of them for consumers to choose. Manufactures have competed in offering improved cups to attract consumers.
The objective of the invention is to offer an interesting cup, which includes a cup body consisting of an outer cup and an inner cup, a revolving member and a decorative ring between the outer and the inner cup. The revolving member has plural magnets and the decorative ring is fixed at an outer edge of the revolving member. The inner cup and the outer cup are adhered together at upper ends. The outer cup and decorative ring are transparent, and the decorative ring and the inner cup are printed with patterns. Further, a base is provided to include a housing containing a drive circuit, a motor, and a rotating member and a bottom cap closing up the bottom. The housing has an upper surface for the cup body to rest on, and the drive circuit powers the motor to rotate the rotating member via a gear unit. The rotating member has plural magnets to attract the magnets of the revolving member. In using the cup body is placed on the base and then the drive circuit is automatically turned on to rotate the motor and subsequently the rotating member. Then the magnets of the rotating member attract those of the revolving member to force the revolving member and the decorative ring to rotate, letting the patterns of the decorative ring and the of the inner cup cross over to produce intriguing effect.